


I  wanted to run away with him

by DuMaurier (IANADA)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, IANADA, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IANADA/pseuds/DuMaurier
Summary: Como sobrevivieron a la caída.Agradezco criticas constructivas pero si sólo quieres ser desagradable no te molestes en escribir. Gracias.No se permite la publicación de esta historia en ninguna otra plataforma sin mi autorización. (Relato registrado en safe creative para evitar plagios).





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

_**I wanted to run away with him.** _

 

**1.**

  
El agua brillaba negra como la sangre bajo la luna. Una promesa de siniestro bautismo.  
Imaginó el golpe helado, el vano intento de los pulmones por respirar, por aferrarse a la vida, la garganta que boquearía inútilmente, la carne abrazada por el gélido océano.

  
Se permitió mecerse contra la fuerza de Hannibal, el pilar que sostenía su peso.

  
_“No puedes vivir con él. No puedes vivir sin él”._

  
Aquel abrazo al borde del abismo siempre había estado allí, esperándole.

  
Un centímetro a la derecha, o a la izquierda, y el agua mordería sus cuerpos como la bestia que habitaba entre ambos. Un solo centímetro.

  
El cuerpo de Hannibal, aún herido, contenía la fortaleza elemental del asesino salvaje que ya no ocultaba. Pero se doblegaba ante él, cediéndole el control.

  
_“Mía es la elección”._

  
El vértigo de un poder que no había esperado tener le hizo temblar. Sus manos bailaron en el aire hasta que las manos de Hannibal las sostuvieron con fuerza, trayéndole de nuevo a tierra.

Sobre los labios de Hannibal vio la sombra de otra sonrisa, una dibujada en su vientre. Un vínculo íntimo, antiguo. Su cuchillo había hendido su carne, atravesando músculos y vísceras, cortando parte de quien era, para dejar una marca indeleble sobre su carne. Una marca eterna.

  
Hannibal esperaba, detenido en la posición exacta. Dispuesto a permitirle que se desviara, dispuesto a caer con él en los reinos de Hades, o no.

  
Dos cuerpos cayendo en la noche, abrazados, fundiéndose en uno sólo hasta que el mar los desgarrase, confundidos para siempre.

  
Tan sencillo. Sin decisiones, sólo el olvido, abandonarse en los brazos de aquel cuerpo junto al suyo, eliminar la oscuridad que ambos creaban, llevándola consigo mucho más allá.

  
Hannibal no lucharía contra él, no le forzaría a sobrevivir. Todo lo que sabía sobre monstruos no funcionaba con él, nunca lo hacía.

  
Porque no existía nadie más como él ni había existido nunca.

  
O quizá sí.

  
Revelado en aquel lugar en Lituania, directo desde sus entrañas: el hombre polilla al que había liberado danzaba burlón sobre ellos, mezclándose con el fulgor de la luna. Su propio engendro.

  
No necesitaban caer juntos para convertirse en lo mismo. Aquella afinidad nunca había dejado de latir entre ellos.  
Sus dedos lo apretaron, sintiendo el músculo sólido bajo la tela. No era el cuerpo de un intelectual sino el de un cazador.  
El cuerpo de un depredador.

  
Vibró excitado por el recuerdo del dragón cayendo. La comunión de cuerpo, alma e instinto. Todo lo que había deseado, todo lo que le aterraba desear.

  
Durante un instante ambos, él y Hannibal, fueron dos bestias enormes, sus negras siluetas recortadas contra la noche, colmillos y garras. Alimañas de pesadilla.

  
Cerró los ojos respirando el olor salobre de la sangre que los cubría, y más sutil, otro aroma, familiar, reconfortante.  
Abrazó a Hannibal y lo arrastró consigo. La decisión tomada.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

  
-¿Vas en mi dirección? – El tono sarcástico no le engañó.

  
Cuando Randall había surgido de la noche para caer sobre él, había tomado la misma decisión al apagar la luz: abrazar las sombras, fundirse con ellas.

  
Ahora también podía extender la mano, apagar la luz, y salir a cazar. O ser cazado.

  
Cerró la puerta del coche con demasiada fuerza. Hannibal habría protestado de tratarse de cualquier otro, lo sabía. Pero también sabía que, por tratarse de él, ni lo había advertido.

  
Miró por la ventana, ignorando a propósito la boca abierta en sus entrañas, tan hambrienta que le ahogaba.  
No había preguntado a donde iban, no le importaba. El dispositivo localizador de Jack yacía abandonado en el vehículo que dejaban atrás, nadie les interrumpiría.

  
-¿Sobrevivirás, Will? –Era curioso como conseguía sobresaltarle al pronunciar su nombre. Se giró para mirarlo. Concentrado en la carretera, relajado, disfrutaba del viaje como si fuera una plácida excursión largo tiempo planeada.

  
-¿Lo harás tú?- susurró como respuesta.

  
-Quizás- Alejó la mirada de la carretera para mirarlo con intención. No logró sostener aquella mirada que le reprochaba sus dudas.

  
-La casa se alza sobre un acantilado a ras del mar- el tono distendido de Hannibal parecía continuar una conversación previa.  
-En cierto modo el mar la devora, cada año queda menos de ella. – Will lo observó en silencio. Intrigado por la dirección de sus palabras.

  
-El agua no sólo arrastra pedazos de ella, se ha infiltrado en lo más profundo, horadándola por dentro, creando cavidades nuevas cada día, lugares que van resquebrajando la consistencia de la roca, convirtiéndola en algo mucho más frágil y maleable. – Le dirigió una mirada cargada de ironía, y Will ocultó la leve sonrisa que sentía bailar en sus labios girándose hacia la ventana.

  
-Una de esas cavidades que el agua ha creado se ha hecho especialmente profunda, nace en la playa más alejada, disimulada por la vegetación, y se extiende hasta la casa, bajo ésta, como el agujero de un gusano, una arteria que intenta alcanzar el centro.

  
Visualizó el lugar: la cueva bajo el acantilado, creando un hueco bajo la casa que, tarde o temprano, como una dulce y macabra promesa, se la tragaría.

  
Una corriente de miedo y anhelo le cubrió.

  
-Hay un lugar en el borde que cae directamente sobre esa caverna, gracias a un efecto óptico, imposible de ver desde lo alto, imposible de percibir desde abajo,. Una abertura que permite acceder a ese hueco en la roca y que sólo puedes ver si alcanzas esa altura, desde el aire, pero si saltas desde el punto exacto caes en su interior.

  
-Un salto de fe- observó, interrumpiéndole por primera vez.

  
Hannibal asintió con una mirada rápida en su dirección.

  
-En más de un sentido-Susurró su respuesta.

  
-Cuando compré la casa encontré la cueva. Con el tiempo ayudé a diseñar ese útil engaño visual.

  
Asintió, entendiendo:

  
-Una ruta de escape.

  
Hannibal asintió:

  
-En la playa esperará una nave siempre lista- se burló de él pero Hannibal solo sonrió encantado por la facilidad en que le leía.

  
-Desde luego. Hace años dispuse un fondo para ello, un viejo doctor, ya jubilado, lo mantiene preparado.

  
_“Un doctor”._ Nunca dejaba cabos sueltos.

  
Así que allí estaba su ruta de escape. Para ambos. Si querían tomarla.

  
Hannibal le observó de sesgado, desviando su atención de la carretera apenas unos instantes. Su rostro de corte germano aún placido y satisfecho consigo mismo.

  
Le miró con atención unos segundos, admitiendo lo mucho que lo había añorado aquellos tres años y volvió a concentrarse en la carretera, sin ofrecerle ninguna respuesta. No tenía ninguna que ofrecer todavía.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

**3.**

  
El fondo de la caverna era roca afilada y el jadeo de Hannibal, que había llevado la totalidad del impacto contra el suelo, le aclaró cuánto.

  
El disparo en el vientre podía ser fatal y era por tanto su prioridad.

  
Supuso que el camino hasta la playa en aquella oscuridad podía ser lo bastante largo. Rasgó su propia camisa, ignorando el mordisco helado del viento sobre su piel, e improvisó una venda sobre el vientre de Hannibal. La anudó con fuerza, sintiendo el aliento pesado del hombre en su cara, pero ni una sola queja abandonó sus labios.

  
Sentía su propia sangre aún manando de la piel cortada por Dolarhyde. Las desestimó, ninguna parecía tan urgente.

  
Intentó alzar a Hannibal aunque su cuerpo era más pesado y voluminoso que el suyo. A pesar de la penumbra que les rodeaba, la luz de la luna que entraba por el hueco sobre sus cabezas, le permitió ver sus ojos abiertos por fin. Exhaló al fin, aunque no había advertido que contenía el aliento hasta entonces.

  
Hannibal parecía agotado pero también aliviado.

  
Intentó no pensar en ello. Aún no.

  
Se ayudaron mutuamente a levantarse y Hannibal le indicó la dirección correcta. Caminaron arrastrándose y sosteniéndose un tiempo que sintió eterno.

  
La respiración de Hannibal cada vez más pesada en la oscuridad de la cueva. Ignoraba si la herida estaba matándole, pero escuchaba la agonía que le suponía cada paso y apretaba los labios obligándose a arrastrarle con más fuerza, a sostener el cuerpo ajeno a pesar de que apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

  
Aquel camino en las tinieblas era como el descenso a las catacumbas donde le había hallado en Italia, pero aquella parecía una condena.

  
Creyó realmente que nunca alcanzarían el final del túnel, que continuarían caminando en las tinieblas, con el frío de la noche quemando su piel expuesta, escuchándose agonizar, mientras sólo la piel del otro les recordaba que aún vivían.

  
Cuando al fin la luminosidad de la boca del túnel le indicó que la orilla estaba ya próxima, se permitió suspirar en voz alta, y escuchó el gemido que Hannibal debía haber estado conteniendo todo el camino. El dolor debía ya ser agónico llegados a ese punto.

  
Surgieron entre los árboles a los pies de una pequeña cala donde una embarcación les esperaba. Le alivió ver luz en su interior.  
Por supuesto Hannibal se habría asegurado de hallar a la persona adecuada.

  
_“Un doctor”_. El alivio le golpeó de modo físico. Todo el peso del cuerpo de Hannibal se aferraba a él para no caer. Dudaba que pudiera alcanzar la orilla por sí mismo.

  
No iba a permitir que el azar se impusiera, no cuando aquella elección se había prolongado a lo largo de tantos años.

  
Alzó el cuerpo de Hannibal en un esfuerzo brutal. Su propio cuerpo apenas podría sostener a un hombre de la envergadura de Hannibal en el mejor de los días, mucho menos herido y sangrante. Pero cruzó los metros desde la arboleda hasta la ribera, y lo dejó caer con suavidad sobre el agua que lamía la orilla. Enseguida se derrumbó a su lado.

  
Ignoraba qué tipo de señal había sido pactada con el doctor que les esperaba, se limitó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, y respiró aliviado al ver la luz de una linterna desde la cubierta del pequeño barco.

  
Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Hannibal, la ayuda llegaba. Por fin.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

**4.**

  
Uluru* brillaba como una hoguera en el horizonte, cortando el azul del cielo con un afilado hachazo.

  
La guía explicaba más adelante algo sobre los nativos. Hannibal, a su lado, le susurraba sobre un grupo de jóvenes que se habían internado en el desierto desde allí y nunca habían caminado de regreso, no de una pieza.

  
-El tiempo del sueño* fue para ellos de pesadilla- Observó jocoso y Will contuvo una mueca divertida, el sentido del humor de Hannibal era ridículo la mayor parte del tiempo, era curioso que hubiera tardado tanto en advertirlo.

  
Bajo el abrasador cielo australiano, Hannibal lucía gorro y atuendo propios de un explorador, sus cabellos mucho más largos que un año antes, también mucho más rubios por obra y gracia de un tinte que habían tardado horas en escoger debido a los escrúpulos del antiguo doctor.

  
El vestía de modo similar, aunque su cabello había desaparecido, cortado casi a cero, algo que sabía que Hannibal detestaba a pesar de no haberlo mencionado ni una sola vez.

  
La guía les llamó para señalarles una de las cuevas sagradas para los aborígenes, ahora cerrada al público pero cuya entrada sí podía observarse.

  
La apertura en la roca le recordó el túnel por el que había surgido a su nueva vida. Se giró hacia Hannibal, sabiendo que éste estaría pensando también en aquella agónica carrera a través de la oscuridad.

  
-Los ritos de paso siempre contemplan un túnel oscuro que conduce hacia un lugar brillante y seguro.

  
-Preludio de la muerte- observó caustico, pero Hannibal estalló en carcajadas que se precipitaron como una cascada, estremeciéndole.

  
-Vida y muerte no son demasiado diferentes. Quizá aún estemos allí, caminando en las sombras, aferrados el uno al otro para no caernos. –sugirió con la voz baja y ronca.

  
Evitó darle la razón, moviéndose hacia la guía, lo bastante rápido para dejarlo atrás. Hannibal lo miraba mientras se alejaba, sentía el peso de su mirada sobre él, supuso que molesto por verle alejarse.

  
Habían abandonado Adelaida esa mañana. Probablemente no regresarían, Hannibal empezaba a sentir que la ciudad ya les había mostrado todo lo que podía ofrecerles. Y las señales de un grupo de psicópatas en el interior del desierto eran demasiado tentadoras.

Will temía que fuera complicado si el grupo era demasiado grande, pero Hannibal relucía cuando el tema salía a colación y, a su pesar, se reveló incapaz de darle la espalda a su entusiasmo.

  
Mientras fingía escuchar a la mujer observó su propio reflejo en las ventanas del autobús que los había llevado hasta allí.  
Lucía como un hombre adulto disfrutando de sus vacaciones, aún le costaba reconocerse en la expresión relajada y satisfecha, casi feliz, de su rostro, tanto como lidiar con la ligereza que se había apoderado de su vida diaria.

  
Emociones nuevas surgían cada día: como la despreocupación, aquella calma interna o el ánimo juguetón que tendía a invadirle con frecuencia ahora y que antes nunca había experimentado.

  
_Antes_ … _antes_ del salto. _Antes_ de su transmutación.

  
Observó a Hannibal acercarse despacio al grupo, a él. Su presencia notada por cada uno de los presentes, incapaz de no ser advertido; por ello habían optado por aquella apariencia ridículamente llamativa, no estaba en su naturaleza pasar desapercibido.

  
Advirtió las miradas molestas de algunas mujeres, y un par de hombres, en su dirección. Sabía lo que pensaban: él y Hannibal habían emprendido solos aquel viaje, sin anillos de casados, y delatando una intimidad evidente entre ambos. Aquella mañana la más anciana del grupo había preguntado si eran parientes y sólo la seca negativa que obtuvo de Hannibal le impidió continuar preguntando. Por las miradas que recibía ahora, mezcla de frustración y decepción, entendía a qué conclusión habían llegado sobre ellos.

  
Observó su reflejo conjunto en el cristal. La manera solícita en la que Hannibal se acercaba a su lado, su propia rápida sonrisa aflorando como respuesta.

  
Las imágenes del cristal le mostraban lo que ellos veían: Intimidad, afecto, afinidad… Dos amantes maduros disfrutando juntos de un viaje de ocio.

  
Exploró su reacción ante aquella imagen, la falta de sorpresa o curiosidad.

  
Buscó al auténtico Hannibal, no la versión difuminada del cristal. Entre todo lo que habían escogido para estar allí, aquella opción no había sido señalada por ninguno de los dos ¿Querría Hannibal avanzar su intimidad en esa dirección?

  
La pasión que despertaba en el doctor era profunda, nacía de sus vísceras y sus entrañas, la comunión entre ambos había sido anhelada por Hannibal largo tiempo y, cuando cazaban juntos, aquella afinidad entre ellos se hacía carne, convirtiéndolos en uno solo.

  
Nunca había sentido nada semejante con otro ser vivo. ¿Qué podía aportar la unión de la carne a aquella comunión de alma y mente? Quizá nunca había sido alguien sexual, ¿Lo era Hannibal?

  
Las miradas de las mujeres sobre Hannibal, coquetas, insinuantes, le llevaron a pensar en ellas junto al doctor. Como buen sociópata, éste había usado el sexo como una herramienta, aunque su esquema de conducta parecía de clara evitación, pero como el sádico que también era, obtenía su placer al infringir dolor.

  
Aquel éxtasis compartido, la adrenalina en sus venas, la pasión que les dominaba al cazar juntos: aquella era la auténtica intimidad sexual para Hannibal. La física no sería más importante para el antiguo doctor que compartir un cepillo. Podía compartir el acto físico con cualquiera de aquellas mujeres, si le convenía, si le resultaba útil, e incluso como mera descarga fisiológica, pero lo que compartía con él era la auténtica intimidad.

  
Volvió a mirar su reflejo conjunto, admitiendo la veracidad que revelaba, porque eran ahora dos amantes mucho más de lo que lo serían si compartieran el lecho cada noche.

  
Hannibal no buscaría aquel tipo de intimidad con él porque no lo necesitaba, no a menos que Will se lo pidiera. ¿Podía él excluir la intimidad sexual de la emocional, la psicológica, la intelectual? Porque desde aquel salto juntos desde el acantilado habían sellado un compromiso mutuo mucho más indisoluble que el que podía bendecir ningún sacerdote.

  
Hannibal no permitiría que nadie más ocupara un lugar importante para él, no era capaz de compartir, lo había demostrado antes. Con él todo eran absolutos, por ello se había alejado de su influjo en primer lugar, hasta que entendió que nadie podía ocupar el inmenso espacio que Hannibal dejaba tras de sí.

  
Él era todo lo que tendría, todo lo que había escogido tener.

  
Buscó sus ojos, la conexión rápida y confortable, la familiaridad, la confianza. El abismo contemplándose a sí mismo a través del espacio entre ellos.

  
_“Dejó su vida en mis manos, como quién entrega un juguete valioso a un niño, aun sabiendo que puede destruirlo, pero ofreciéndoselo igual porque es lo que el niño desea”_.

  
Le sonrió, sabía que en su sonrisa brillaba todo lo que sentía por él, lo que les había llevado hasta allí.

  
Algún día, admitió, también querría aquello, porque él si necesitaba amar de modo meramente humano, pero no le preocupaba, en la sonrisa que Hannibal esbozó como eco de la suya, podía ver que, cuando necesitara emprender aquel camino, Hannibal estaría justo a su lado, como lo había estado en todo lo demás.

 *** 

 

*Uluru: Ayers rock, famosa montaña australiana

*Tiempo del sueño: de la mitología de los nativos australianos.


End file.
